The First Meeting Lasts Only A Moment
by ASilentPerformance
Summary: "That moment, when I first laid eyes on him, felt like an eternity." The first moment lasts only a moment, but can feel like a lifetime... Ebony Flair seems different to other girls. What's so different about her? Why is she such a mystery?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, this is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure if I've done well or not :/ But, of course, if you could give me advice and pointers in any reviews, I'd be extremely grateful :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The first meeting happens only once. The brief moment when you first lay eyes on someone is the moment when your first impression sets in. The moment when you decide whether or not you want to know them.

The brief moment when I first laid eyes on Soul Eater, seemed to last a life time. That day, my first day at DWMA, after finally climbing up all those stairs and sitting at the top admiring the view, he appeared. Pure white hair, coloured by the yellows, oranges and reds given out by the drowsy setting sun, like a canvas coloured with watercolours. Deep red eyes, which reminded me of the rich red of a Ruby. They were beautiful, those eyes. The thing I remember most of that first meeting.

That moment, when I first laid eyes on him, felt like an eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony's POV<strong>

"I really need to train more..." I thought to myself as I climbed up the stairs heading for DWMA. I, Ebony Flair, am not a weakling. However, this was a real workout... Although it was past noon, and the laughing sun had just started to go down, it was still incredibly hot, here in the Nevada desert. As I climbed the stairs, I wondered how long it had been since I'd actually walked so much. "Well, I suppose I'm not the athletic one..." I said to myself, since I was on my own. I put my hand in my pocket, and pulled out my I-pod, flicking through the playlist to find a song, and then put my earphones in. As I walked up the remainder of the stairs, I listened to my I-pod.

When I eventually got to the top of the stairs, I'd got a small sweat on. It's a good job my hair's short, otherwise I'd have a seriously unpleasant back... I sighed as I took my earphones out of my ears, then turned around, my eyes widening at the amazing view of Death City from the top of those stairs. "Uwaahh..." I breathed, looking over the city. The buildings had been dyed reds and oranges from the setting sun, which had begun to look rather tired and, slightly undignified. I chuckled at it. I stood for a moment, gazing out, and then decided to sit down for a rest before heading to DWMA.

As I sat and zoned out, taking in the scenery, a cool, welcomed breeze blew, lifting my hair slightly. I smiled.  
>"...Oi." A deep, rich voice said to the right of me. I glanced up, the breeze still lifting my hair. The person who looked down at me was a boy, roughly the same age as me.<br>Except, he had pure white hair. It reflected the yellows, reds and oranges from the setting sun, which made it look as though it was a canvas filled with watercolours. His skin was tanned, and he was in a slouching position, his hands in his pockets, his eyes half closed. They were a deep red, reminding me of the red of a Ruby.  
>The moment when our eyes locked seemed to last a lifetime. I felt lost in his eyes. They were beautiful... "What are you doing?" he asked me. I snapped out of my trance, slightly embarrassed about staring, and twisted my head back to the view.<br>"Admiring the view." I replied.  
>"...Huh..." He muttered. I sat in silence, aware that he was still standing, staring at me. "...Okay, why are you sat there?" he said, rephrasing his question.<br>"I thought I'd have a rest, after climbing up those stairs." I said, pointing at the stairs I'd climbed up around ten minutes ago.  
>"...Huh..." he said again. "Are you heading for DWMA?" he asked suddenly. I blinked, then looked back up at him. He just looked back, seemingly bored.<br>"I am" I said, nodding. "You go there?" I asked. He nodded. "...Huh..." This conversation was going nowhere. I was getting irritated by this point. Standing up, I nodded to the white haired, red eyed boy. "I'll be going on ahead then." I said, picking my bag up and turning to leave.  
>"Ah!" The boy called, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to look at him again.<br>"Yes?" I asked, growing tired.  
>"You a weapon or Meister?" he asked, his tone showing his interest, yet his expression still that bored one. That kinda annoyed me.<br>"Weapon." I said, imitating his bored expression.  
>"I see. I'm a weapon, too. I'll show you round." He said, pulling a hand out of his pocket and thrusting his thumb at himself, a lopsided, shark-toothy grin spread on his face. Huh. So he <em>could <em>show other facial expressions. Well.  
>"Cool." I said, smiling. "That'd be great, thanks." I said, closing my eyes in a wide smile. When I opened my eyes again, he looked shocked, then quickly turned his head away, holding the back of his hand up to his mouth.<br>"Yea..." He mumbled. I tilted my head, confused, and he rushed past me. "Come on." He said hurriedly. Bewildered, I followed behind him.

After a little bit of silence before we got to the school, the boy twisted his head slightly to me. "So, uh, what's ya name?" He asked. I glanced at him from looking around.  
>"Ebony. Ebony Flair." I said, James Bond style. Almost. "You?" I asked. I couldn't always keep referring to him as 'White Haired Boy' in my head, could I?<br>"Soul Eater." He said.  
>"Huh?" I said, baffled. Surely 'Soul Eater' isn't a name?<br>"My name. Soul Eater." He said, turning to look at me quizzically.  
>"Ah, right, sorry." I said. What a name... He shook his head, chuckling slightly, then slowed his pace and began to walk next to me.<br>"So, Ebony, how old are you?" he asked, looking at me, a slight smile on his face. Why was that so attractive? I mentally shook myself.  
>"Seventeen." I said, smiling back. His smile grew wider, showing his shark-teeth.<br>"Same!" He said, triumphantly. This made me laugh a little, which earned slightly confused look from Soul, then him chuckling lightly. I felt light-headed. All of a sudden, Soul seemed so much friendlier than earlier, with his bored expression. Now, with a smile on his face, laughing and chatting, I felt... I don't know how I felt. I felt... Alive. It was fun! I'd not had this much fun for a while. Well, that didn't come as too much of a shock, considering the home I'd left... But that's a different story. Right now, I was having fun, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV<strong>

This girl, she was just sat there. Just sat, at the top of the stairs, looking out over Death City. As the breeze blew, lifting her short, ink black hair from her face and the top of her neck, she smiled. That smile was, by far, the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, and I couldn't stop myself from speaking to her. "...Oi." I called out to her. Not cool. She looked up at me, the breeze still blowing her hair. I could feel my own moving, but my mind wouldn't register it. As soon as those eyes of her locked onto mine, time seemed to stop.  
>Those eyes were gentle, kind, compassionate, strong, yet seemingly distant. Empty, even. They were the colour of the sky, that gentle blue that held the sun up midday, and her pupils... One a sun, the other a moon. They sucked me in, and I gladly went. An age felt like it had passed before I finally spoke up. "What are you doing?" I asked. Damn it! It sounded like I was interrogating her. So not cool. She quickly moved her gaze from my eyes back to the view of the city. Her face was slightly pink, but I had no idea if it was because of the setting sun or not.<br>"Admiring the view." She replied back in a smooth, gentle voice. I could listen to that voice all day.  
>"...Huh..." I muttered. Seriously, why couldn't I speak properly! After a couple minutes of silence, her still gazing out at the view, and me still staring at her, I spoke again, rephrasing my question. "...Okay, why are you sat there?" She pointed to the stairs.<br>"I thought I'd have a rest, after climbing up those stairs." She answered, never looking at me.  
>"...Huh..." I said again. Come on! Can I say something other than that? Please? "Are you heading for DWMA?" I asked probably a little too quick. How un-cool was I today? Finally, she looked at me. I tried to give a nonchalant, cool expression, but it was hard. Those eyes... It felt like they were boring a hole right through me.<br>"I am." She replied, nodding. "You go there?" She asked. A question! She asked a question! Okay, make your answer cool! I nodded. _What!_ Is that _seriously _all I could come up with!  
>"...Huh..." She muttered. This was going nowhere. I was getting frustrated with myself. Why can't I do this? I'm a cool guy, I talk to loads of girls all the time! So... why couldn't I with this girl? She stood up, looking slightly irritated, then nodded towards me.<br>"I'll be going ahead then." She said, bending to pick her bag up. She turned to leave.  
>"Ah!" I called. She stopped and turned to look at me, clearly tired. Damn it, I was just making her annoyed. I replaced my cool expression on my face.<br>"Yes?" She asked me. Quick! Think of something!  
>"You a weapon or a Meister?" I asked, my voice not quite under control, clearly showing my curiosity. Well... It was something?<br>"Weapon." She said. She had a bored expression on her face now. Crap. Calm down. Be cool.  
>"I see. I'm a weapon, too. I'll show you round." I said, grinning my signature grin and thrusting my thumb at myself. Perhaps not one of my coolest moments, but it'll do.<br>"Cool." She said, smiling. At last, a smile! "That'd be great, thanks." This time, she showed the best smile ever, her eyes closed and her mouth spread wide. Damn it! When she looked at me, I had to turn away. She'd see me blushing, which is so not cool. I held the back of my hand up to my face to cover up the blush.  
>"Yea..." I mumbled as a reply to her thanks. She looked confused, tilting her head slightly. Damn it! That was too cute! I rushed past her "Come on." I said, hurriedly. I knew she was following, because I heard her steps behind me. My heart couldn't take much more of her sudden smiles. I needed to calm down...<p>

I need to know her name. It's too quiet. We'd walked in silence for a bit, me slightly in front. I twisted round slightly. "So, uh, what's ya name?" I asked, trying to sound casual. She must have been looking around, because there was a slight pause before I heard her speak.  
>"Ebony. Ebony Flair." She said. Ebony... That's a nice name. "You?" She asked me.<br>"Soul Eater." I replied. There was a pause. Did she hear me?  
>"Huh?" Yea, she heard. And she was confused. What was she confused about?<br>"My name. Soul Eater." I said, turning to look at her quizzically.  
>"Ah, right, sorry." She said, smiling apologetically. I shook my head chuckling. How cute. I slowed my pace to let her catch up, and we began walking next to each other.<br>"So, Ebony, how old are you?" I asked, attempting to make conversation. I tried a small smile to seem friendly.  
>"Seventeen." She said, smiling back at me. Yes! That smile. I could look at it all day.<br>"Same!" I said, feeling great that we were the same age. She laughed a little, which had me slightly worried. Crap! I probably sounded too happy about it. Damn it. But, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling along with her. It was infectious. I felt great. I was finally talking normally with this girl, who actually confused the hell out of me. I wanted her to always smile. I wanted to always make her smile. I wanted to stare into those eyes for as long as possible. I wanted to find out so much about this girl. I wanted to make her happy. Why? Why did I want to do so much for this girl whom I'd only just met? Oh well, who cares. I felt great, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony's POV<strong>

After entering the building of DWMA, and seeing all the Meister's and weapons walking about, I began to feel slightly nervous. Only slightly. The-butterflies-in-my-stomach-are-just-stirring kind of nervous. I think that I was more excited than nervous, actually. I looked around, taking in not only the atmosphere, but the surrounding scenery. Skulls. Huh. Made sense. As my eyes wandered from one thing to another, taking it all in, Soul glanced at me and chuckled. I glance at him and pouted. He shook his head still grinning as we walked along the corridor. "I'll take you to Shinigami-sama's room first." He said, leading me down corridor after corridor. Eventually, we made it to the 'Death Room', and stepped through the door.  
>My eyes widened as I gaped at the many guillotines lined up. "This is the 'Guillotine Hallway'. It leads to Shinigami-sama." He said, walking on ahead. I followed behind him, unsure of whether it was indeed safe to be walking underneath a corridor of guillotines. After a bit of walking, we eventually got to where Shinigami-sama was stood. He was the strangest creature I'd ever seen. A black figure, ragged at the bottom, then coming out into a square shape, with a white, comical skull mask, with black holes where the eyes and nose were supposedly located.<br>"Yo, yo, yo, Soul-kun~. And, who might you be?" Shinigami-sama asked in a rather high pitched, comical voice.  
>"Yo," Soul said. "This is Ebony. Said she's a weapon," He said, lightly introducing me.<br>"I... I'm Ebony Flair. A weapon. Pleasure to meet you, sir." I said, bowing my head slightly to the quizzical figure.  
>"I see, I see~. I've been expecting you. Well, welcome to DWMA, Ebony-san~. Why don't you sit down and have some tea? It must have been a long journey to get here~" He drawled, turning slightly towards a small coffee table. I glanced over to the table, which sat in front of an upright mirror. I smiled at its quaintness, and followed Soul up to the table, and sat down on one of the cushions, across from Shinigami-sama. True to his word, Shinigami-sama poured three cups of tea, with some rather large, box like hands.<br>How on earth he managed to manoeuvre that tea cup without breaking it, I will never know. Sipping on our tea, (How Shinigami-sama managed to, I haven't got a clue, considering he had a mask on, with no mouth hole...) we conversed about important things, such as my being able to find adequate housing, school hours, missions, and possibly finding a Meister. Shinigami-sama explained about how to contact him (which you do by writing 42-42-542 on a mirror like surface), and why we do what we do. I nodded, taking it all in. "Well, Ebony-san~ Are you aiming to become a DeathWeapon?" Shinigami-sama asked. I thought for a moment. "I do intend to become a DeathWeapon, but for now, I suppose I just want to be able to settle in and complete assignments and missions." I said, smiling. Shinigami-sama nodded.  
>"Well, I guess we better get you started then~" He said, bouncing as he sat. "Let's see..." he held up a small piece of paper (Actually, it was A4 sized, but because of his hands...) and began to read it. "Well, it would appear you are in Soul-kun's class. Dr. Stein will be taking attendance soon, so you had better hurry up there!" he said, bouncing again.<br>"Yes!" Both me and Soul said at the same time. We stood up to go, and Shinigami-sama called after us.  
>"Have fuuunnn~ b-b-biieeebiieee!" Both me and Soul turned and smiled. I began to giggle as we walked back down the Guillotine Hallway. Soul just grinned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the first chapter, and I'm hoping to update it either everyday, or every other day, depending on whether I actually get to finish a chapter or not (^^)' But, hope you enjoyed this. Please review and give me any pointers you may have :) They'd be extremely appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, second chapter :) And, I had a review :D Thank you very much _SwirlyStar _for your lovely review. You don't know how happy I was when I saw that I'd got one, and then how happy I was again when I read that you enjoyed it :)**

**I don't think I did quite so well on this one, since I can't write fight scenes for toffee, but hey-hoo, it had to be done sooner or later, and then there's the thing with Ebony... Won't give anything away till you read, so...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this either way, and again, any reviews giving me any advice and pointers on what you think would be greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Ebony's POV**

"Soul, what's Dr. Stein like?" I asked, curious before we entered the classroom.  
>"A complete nutcase." He said, showing an expression I couldn't quite place. "He enjoys dissecting things..." He carried on, his eyebrows pulled together in a frown. I stared at him with a blank expression, trying to figure out if he was joking, or was actually serious. I paused in my walking, following him with my eyes.<br>"Are... Are you serious? You're just joking, right?" I asked, putting a hand up after him. He just carried on walking. I began following behind him again, worried about this Dr. Stein.

We entered the classroom to a bunch of students sat in lecture theatre style seats. I gazed up at them, and the rest of the students gazed down at me. Ah, crap. Don't do this, not now! I screamed in my head as my eyes darted about the students. Suddenly there was a crash, and I jumped, snapping round and pointing two fingers, which had morphed into a small artillery barrel, at the figure that was lying on the floor, a wheelie chair between their legs.  
>My eyes were wide, and my small fire arms was ready to fire, small sparks of soul static dancing about the barrel. Soul stared at me, then gently placed his hand on my arm, forcing me to lower it, and turn my gaze onto him. "Ah... s, sorry..." I said, my heartbeat slowing and my fingers becoming fingers again. I lowered my head and looked away, trying to sort out the mess in my head before anyone figured what was going on. Soul shook his head, placing his hand on my head, patting it.<br>"It's okay. You were startled." He said gently, his hand still on my head. I didn't realize he was taller than me, if only by a bit. I nodded, then smiled up at him.  
>"Yea..." I said quietly. He smiled, then ruffled my hair. Why did his smile calm me so much? He took his hand away and went over to the man lying on the floor.<br>"Oi, Stein, get up." He said, nudging the man with his foot. The man picked himself up and sat back on the chair, the back rest in front. This man was a sight. He had stitches everywhere, even on his clothes, grey skin, slanted eyes behind a pair of glasses, and the most curious thing of all, he had a screw through his head, which he began to turn when he looked at me. I flinched slightly, as he looked at me intently. Then he smirked, sending a shiver down my spine.  
>"You have a very unique soul, don't you..." He said. I twitched. How? How did he know? It's like he could... see it. "I'd love to dissect you..." I shivered, then glanced at Soul, horror written on my face. He glanced at me, then shrugged, as if to say, 'Told ya so'. Great, so it wasn't a joke. "Maka, take a look. What do you see about her soul?" He called to a girl who was sat further up in the lecture style seats.<br>I glanced up to see who it was. A girl had stood up, with ash blonde hair pulled into two pigtails, and forest green eyes. She seemed really serious as she stood up.  
>"Yes!" She said. She began to stare at me intently. I started to feel uncomfortable. Ah, damn it! It had settled down! Crap... Not now! I screamed in my head again, blacking out slightly. The girl, Maka, gasped. "W... What's happening to her soul?" She said, eyebrows shooting up. "Is it... Changing?" She asked severely confused. When I had regained consciousness, I was still standing, and looking straight at Maka. I grinned, a sharp toothed grin.<p>

"Hii~" I drawled, my voice slightly different, edgier. I began to laugh. "What's with you? Your face has gone all screwed up~" I giggled, clutching my stomach. For some reason her confused face was seriously amusing to me. Soul was staring at me like I was a completely different person. I looked at him, tears in my eyes from laughing. I grabbed his hands and began to dance about, dragging him with me. "Come on~ Laugh! We were earlier~" I giggled, swinging his and my arms back and forth. His shocked expression made me laugh again. It was fun seeing everyone confused.  
>"HANG ON ONE MOMENT! WHY IS THIS CONVERSATION ON SOMEONE OTHER THAN MY BIG SELF!" and obnoxious, loud voice screamed from above me. I looked up, my face distorting as my fun had been interrupted, letting go of Soul's hands. A boy with blue spiky hair, blue eyes, and a star tattoo on his right shoulder was stood on one of the lecture style tables laughing his head off. I looked at him, my eyebrows pulled together in annoyance. Who was this brat? Seriously? Once he had finished laughing, he pointed a finger at me. "YOU! REMEMBER MY NAME! FOR I WILL SURPASS GOD! ME, THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" My face distorted.<br>"Shut up" I said, death in my voice. Everyone flinched except for Black*Star and Dr. Stein. Black*Star crouched on the table and gave me a grin.  
>"Wanna fight?" He said, thrusting a thumb at himself. "Be a welcome from me, the great Black*Star." The corner of my mouth turned up in a grin my sharp teeth showing.<br>"Bring it." I said, my two fingers morphing into an artillery barrel. Black*Star began to laugh again.  
>"What can those tiny little things do? They won't even scratch the big me!" I smirked.<br>"Shall we go outside? You'll see for yourself whether or not these 'tiny little things' will scratch you or not." I said, one eye squinting, the other growing large as my grin grew on my face.  
>"Them's fightin' words!" He said, jumping down and running out the door, followed by me. Shocked, everyone just followed us out the door with their eyes. Dr. Stein sighed, and Soul was too confused. What had happened to the cute girl he knew? Where'd she go? He followed after us, as did half the class, and Dr. Stein.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV<strong>

Seriously, what had happened to Ebony? Where'd the cute her go? I was too shocked, and when I got outside, I saw the two, being Ebony and Black*Star, facing each other outside the main doors to the school. On both of Ebony's hands there was a small artillery barrel where her index and middle finger should have been. She had them both by her sides a lazy smile on her face as she stared at Black*Star, who was stretching his shoulder by twisting it round in circles, doing the same with the other, and then bending into a fighting stance. Ebony smirked. Seriously, what happened? Why was she so confident? Her personality had done a complete 180! "I'll let you make the first move, since it's the only move you'll be making!" Black*Star shouted to Ebony, who's smirk had gotten wider upon hearing this. She bowed her head.  
>"As you wish~" She drawled, before lifting her head back up, and aiming both her hands at Black*Star. The soul static that Soul had seen when she first showed her weapon back when Stein had entered the room was there, dancing around the barrels. All of a sudden, two red energy balls began to grow in front of the barrels. As she counted down, they got bigger.<br>"Three... Two... One..." They then disappeared. Um... what? Should that happen? Black*Star began to laugh heartily.  
>"BWAHAHAHA! What was THAT? That will NEVER take the BIG ME down!" He shouted to the sky, still laughing. Ebony smirked.<br>"...Fire." She whispered, as two thin beams shot out of the end on the barrel, careering at high speed to and past Black*Star's head at either side.  
>"Ah..." He said, stopping laughing as they shot past his head. He blinked a couple times, then slowly turned his head round, a nervous grin on his face. He then began laughing like an idiot again. "BWAHAHAHA! THAT DID NOTHING!" he screamed into the air. All of a sudden, two explosions went off behind him, a bit further into the distance where they'd hit a tree, the shockwave causing his clothes and hair to whip about him. He stopped laughing again. Ebony smirked. I stared at the explosions in complete bewilder. What the hell was she?<br>"Maka, you saw that, correct?" Stein said to Maka, who was stood next to him. I glanced at the two from the corner of my eye. She nodded.  
>"She shot out a compressed fragment of her soul, which then ignited and exploded upon contact." I twisted my head round to stare at the two of them.<br>"That was fragments of her soul?" I asked, impressed, yet confused. Maka nodded again. Stein smirked.  
>"She appears to be some sort of canon. My, what a strange specimen. I really want to dissect her." He said, gazing upon the battle. I turned to watch.<p>

Black*Star had got over the explosions, and bent into a fighting stance once again, then speeding his way over to her. She took a step back, and then aimed her hands at the floor just in front of him, shooting multiple shots at a time, them then exploding as they hit the ground, masking her form with the smoke. Black*Star, confused, stopped running, and scanned the area, attempting to find a spot free of smoke. Another few shots fired in his direction from Ebony, who seemed to be able to see him perfectly. Black*Star managed to dodge them. The smoke finally cleared, and Ebony is aiming two different barrels at Black*Star. How the hell was she managing to do all this? They were large, going up to her elbows, with different markings on them. One had a sun, the other a moon, just like her pupils, and the two hair ornaments in her hair. Both began to grow energy balls from the barrels, except this time, one was black, while the other was gold. The soul static was dancing wildly around the barrels and up Ebony's arms as she locked onto Black*Star. "Target lock on. Soul static at 100%. Soul fragments fully loaded and ready for ignition. Countdown to fire in 3..." She said as she aimed the weapons straight for Black*Star, who kept moving about, attempting to find an area out of Ebony's range. Ebony just kept right on him. "..2...1..." The energy balls disappeared. "Sun-Spot" She said and she smirked again."...Fire." She whispered as two extremely large beams shot out of the end of the barrels aimed perfectly for Black*Star. They twisted into one large beam, hurtling straight for Black*Star. Just as they were an inch from him, they disappeared. Black*Star fell onto his rear, sweating, his eyes wide. Ebony grinned, her two canons morphing back into arms again. She strode over to him, squatting in front of him, smiling.  
>"Why... why'd it stop?" He asked, confused.<br>"I stopped it." Ebony said, a gentle smile on her face.  
>"Why'd you stop it?" He asked, staring blankly at her. She laughed.<br>"Because I don't want to hurt you. Just shut you up. As much as I love fighting, and as much as I would have loved to let that hit you, there's no point." She said, standing up. "You aren't an enemy." She continued, stretching her hand down to him. He stared at it, then grabbed it. Ebony smiled again, pulling him up. "Hey, next time we fight, use a weapon. It felt like you weren't trying, too. Seriously, even if it's just a spur-of-the-moment kinda fight, I don't go easy." She said, grinning a sharp, toothy grin. He grinned back.  
>"Will do!" He said, and they banged fists together. They both laughed, and walked back to where we were all stood, completely shocked and awe-struck. Well... Who was this girl, really?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony's POV<strong>

Finishing my fight with Black*Star, we laughed and headed back towards the class, who was staring at us completely shocked and awe-struck. HA! Too funny! Ah, damn it! And I was just having fun! The world blacked out a little around me. "What... it's changing again!" Maka called out. As I gained consciousness again, I looked around, confused as to my surroundings. Why was I walking towards the class with this blue haired boy? Why was I outside? What happened? Ah... _OH MY GOD!_ What did I _DO_! I screamed in my head. I stopped walking. Confused, the boy, who I now remembered as Black*Star, turned round to me.  
>"Oi, Ebony, what'cha doin'?" He asked, as I stood, feeling completely appalled at myself.<br>"I... I'm so sorry!" I managed to get out.  
>"Hah?" Black*Star said, confused as to why I was apologising.<br>"I... I must have startled everyone... Um... I, I'm really sorry." I said again, bowing my head.  
>"Care to explain to us, Ebony?" Dr. Stein said, leaning on the back of his wheelie chair. I paused, looking down. Why? First attendance hadn't even been taken yet... I took a ragged breathe, and shut my eyes.<br>"Um... I... I kind of have... a split... personality..." I said, awkwardly. Ugh, it was so disgusting to hear, let alone say. I looked up to see everyone's reaction, and when my eyes looked over at Soul, my heart squeezed. He... He probably hates me... Wait, why do I care? Well, I suppose it's because he was my first friend here? Yea, that's it. Then when I caught his expression, it felt like I had been stabbed through my chest, and had it twisted. He was stood with a confused, shocked, and worst of all, a _scared _expression. I had to look away. I couldn't stand to look as the only friend I had here now hated me. I could have cried.  
>Why did this have to happen? I'd <em>only just <em>got here, my new life had _only just _started, and it was already over. I squeezed my eyes tight, took a deep breath, and gave a weak smile to everyone. "You... You probably find me disgusting, so... I'll... Um..." I said, my voice breaking as I felt tears prick at my eyes. Damn it! Damn it all! My eyes wandered to the ground, still with the forced smile. I didn't know what to do. Should I run? Hide? Stay there? Cry? Not cry? Look down? Look up? Smile? Not smile? I couldn't think straight. My mouth trembled. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. What do I do? _What do I do?_ I screamed in my head.  
>All of a sudden, a hand was on my head. Involuntarily, a tear escaped as I looked up to see who it was. To my surprise, it wasn't anyone I knew. I knew they were in my class, but I didn't know their name. A boy, who had black hair with three white stripes across half of his head, and gold eyes. They seemed gentle. He smiled at me. "This is nothing to cry over." He said, using his other hand to wipe the tear from my face. "Everyone has something about them self they dislike. Take my hair for example. It isn't perfectly symmetrical, and bothers the life out of me." He said, his gentle smile twisting in disdain at the thought, then smiling at me again.<br>...Symmetrical? What...? "However, I'm sure no one finds your split personality disgusting. We were all just shocked, that's all." He said, patting my head.  
>"That's right!" Black*Star chirped in, rushing up and slamming his hand on my shoulder, practically blowing the air out of me with his force. "I don't think it's disgusting. Pretty cool, actually! Your other self is awesome! This is what the great Black*Star declares!" He said, grinning widely.<br>Another tear regretfully fell from my eye, as I stared at the two boys comforting me.  
>"...I don't find you disgusting. Just scared me a little, how you suddenly changed, is all." That deep, rich voice said gently from behind the boy with gold eyes and Black*Star. The boy with gold eyes dropped his hand and stepped to the side slightly, allowing me to see Soul stood facing me, his hands in his pockets. I stared at him, trembling slightly.<br>"You...You, don't hate me...?" I asked, voice shaking from holding back tears. Shocked, Soul looked up at me suddenly, shaking his head furiously.  
>"Of course not!" He insisted. Something broke inside me, and the tears came gushing out. I couldn't stop it. All of a sudden, my worries came crashing down around me. Everything I'd been scared of felt like stupid things.<br>Why had I been so worried before? Why on earth had it been so scary? I felt refreshed, the tears still streaming. Soul took a few steps towards me, a worried look in his eyes. All three boys stood around me had no idea what to do. Suddenly they were pushed out of the way by three girls, a fourth one poking her head over the other threes.  
>The tears subsided for a moment as I looked, shocked, to see Maka, a girl with a gentle face, and long hair tied in a high ponytail, and a girl with long muddy blonde hair and a cowboy hat on crowd around me, blocking my crying face from others. Relieved that they were covering for me, I let myself cry more.<br>Soothing me by petting my arm, patting my head and smiling warmly at me, I felt so young. I was unused to this kind of attention. Never before had I ever got this kind of attention at home. It was warm. Too warm. I wondered how long this warmth would last. Silently, I sent a prayer to whoever would be willing to listen, as I continued to cry...

_Please... Let this warmth last, if only just a little longer..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my second chapter. Slightly emotional XD Not much, but slightly. I think the last bit might be too cheesy XD And as you can see, I can't write fight scenes even if my life depended on it, but I tried XD Advice on that would be simply amazing, so yea :) and, I dunno what you all might think about her 'split personality', but I'd love for you to tell me what you think about that :D Hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooo (: Here's chapter three (:**

**Thank you very much for your reviews, _Xkarz _and_ SwirlyStar, _you give me the push I need to keep posting XD And I'm so glad both of you liked the previous chapter (: I wasn't sure about how people would react to her split personality :/ So you've helped a lot (:**

**Annnndddddd... I'm sorry it wasn't uploaded yesterday, I was having too much fun watching '_Finding Nemo_****' on BBC XD Also, I had so much trouble thinking about what to write for the next person's POV, so... It was kinda slow going :/ BUT, it's up now, so I'm fine :D Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Soul's POV**

_She has a split personality..._ I _never _would have imagined that. She just seemed so... Bright. Her smile felt like a ray of sunshine. But she has a split personality. I'm not... bothered by it. I was just surprised. That's all. Okay, so I was a little scared, too, but who wouldn't be? She just suddenly changed, ya know? There was no warning... I'd heard of split personality's before, Maka read a book about them once. Said that usually, they don't even realize. Ebony does. Even remembers what happens...  
><em>She thinks it's disgusting...<em>Personally, I don't think it's disgusting at all. It's who she is. Or at least, _part _of who she is. And then there's the fact that she's a badass canon, too. To think she got Black*Star to sweat... Can guarantee the partnership letters will be streaming into her locker in no time!  
><em>She cried...<em>Damn it. I didn't want to see her cry. Not at all. Although, I think she was crying because she was relieved that no one hated her or thought she was disgusting, but still. She still cried...

Maka and Stein explained that her soul, since they could see it, seemed to be two completely different souls mixed into one. Where everyone else, including me, was seriously shocked, Ebony didn't even flinch. She still had tear tracks on her cheeks. "Like twin souls, even with contrasting personalities, have morphed into one." Maka explained. I glanced at Ebony, who was hanging her head slightly, staring at the ground through half lidded eyes. She had on an expression which I couldn't place, but seemed similar to that of pain. You don't know how bad I wanted to hold her, just to stop that pained expression.  
>Stein took a puff of his cigarette, before blowing it out.<br>"But, how did those two souls come to join?" He asked, never looking away from the view of the sky from where he sat.  
>"Um... I... I had a twin. Although, she died before birth, so I think I might have... absorbed... her soul... somehow?" Ebony explained, unsure of herself. Stein looked at her finally, throwing his cigarette on the ground and crushing it under his foot.<br>"That sounds reasonable. Although uncommon knowledge, it's known that in the womb, if one twin happens to die, the other can absorb their soul." He said, taking a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. "However, I've never heard that the other soul can preserve its personality, and still be present." He continued, shaking the packet till one of the cigarettes stuck out from the opening. "Although it seems possible, I would have expected that soul to eventually be completely absorbed after a bit. A couple of weeks? Months? A year, tops." He took the cigarette in his mouth, and began rummaging in his pocket again for a lighter. "You are indeed a rare case." He murmured, finding his lighter, lighting his cigarette, and then taking a long drag, before blowing it out once again. Ebony lifted her hand to her arm, and stared at the floor again.  
>"So, what's she called?" I asked, trying to make the conversation have a lighter feeling. Ebony glanced at me.<br>"She would've been called Luna, if she'd been born alive. Actually, I would've been called Sola, too." She replied, smiling weakly. I smiled.  
>"They're nice names." I said, patting her head. Her smile grew wider, although still weak. It tore at my heart. Realization dawned on me. "Is that why you wear a moon and sun in your hair?" I asked, proud at my observation skills. Again, her smile grew. She nodded. "And... Your pupils?" I asked, hesitantly. I didn't know whether I should bring this up or not, in case it was a touchy subject. She looked up into my eyes, smiling softly.<br>"Yea... We share a body, so... I guess there will be something of hers on it." Again. That expression which was so difficult to place was there again. My arms ached as I had to practically _force_ myself to not just wrap my arms around her and crush her to me. She smiled again. _Ugh..._ This is torture...!  
>Stein puffed on his cigarette, then sat up straight of his chair. "Well, this ends our questions and explanations. I need to take attendance. Although class is nearly over, including school." He said, twisting his chair round and wheeling back inside the school. The rest of us followed suit.<p>

Walking through the corridor, I noticed that, along with me, Maka, Black*Star and the others, Ebony wasn't there. I twisted to look behind me, but I still couldn't see her. She couldn't be in front of us, right? I looked to the front, and she still wasn't there. "Soul?" Maka asked, looking at me worriedly. I glanced at her.  
>"Nothing. Go ahead to the classroom." I said, turning round and jogging back down the corridor we'd just come.<p>

Walking down the empty corridor when everyone had already gone into class felt kinda eerie. I retraced the classes' steps to the main entrance. As I looked through the doors to see if she was there, I saw her sat of the steps. Again. I always seem to find her sitting on steps. I chuckled as I realized it. I walked to her, standing behind her looking down on her head. "...Oi" I said, internally smiling at the feeling of déjà vu from our first meeting. She looked up at me, her eyes glistening from the tears she'd previously shed. "What are you doing?" I asked. The tips of her lips curled up. She looked in front of her again.  
>"Admiring the view." She said, catching onto what I was doing. I smiled.<br>"...Huh..." I muttered. After a pause, I 'rephrased' my question. "...Okay, why are you sat there?" She looked up at me, smiling.  
>"I can't answer the same as last time." She said, grinning. I laughed, then sat down on the steps next to her. We sat in silence for a bit.<br>"What's up?" I asked. She chuckled, then rested her head on her knees.  
>"Nothing." She murmured into her knees. She was lying.<br>"Liar." I said, gazing at the sky. She became silent. I sighed. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me." I said, standing up. "But, I'll listen if you do wanna tell me. You can unload on me. I'll take it." I finished, grinning. "Come on. Let's get to class." I beckoned, softly. She lifted her head and looked up me. She smiled, then took my outstretched hand. I helped her up, and we walked to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony's POV<strong>

Everyone finding out about my split personality didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. In fact, no one seemed all that bothered by it, just simply shocked. Thank God... But... I still thought I was disgusting. The fact that I'd absorbed my sister's soul sickened me. The fact that she had to share a body with me instead of having her own broke my heart. But the thing that horrified me more than anything, was the fact that I didn't want her to keep appearing. I didn't _want _to share a body with her. And it disgusted me that I actually thought that way. She was my sister. My _twin_. I hated myself for that.  
>That's what I'd been thinking of when Soul found me. He always seemed to find me sat on stairs. I internally chuckled while we walked to the classroom.<p>

Upon walking into the classroom, I was bombarded with questions from Maka and the two other girls who'd covered me while I'd cried. The girl with the gentle face and long, black hair tied into a high ponytail was called Tsubaki, the girl with the long, muddy blonde hair and cowboy hat was called Liz, and the girl who'd been peering over the three of them was called Patty, Liz's twin. "I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all." I said, holding my hands up in surrender. They sighed, then pulled back, smiling at me.  
>"It's great that you aren't crying anymore." The boy with gold eyes and an obsession with symmetry said to me, smiling warmly from behind the girls. I smiled at him. "Ah, I forgot. My name's Death the Kid." He said, holding his hand out. I glanced down at it, and then back at him. I smiled, then took his hand and shook it.<br>"I'm Ebony Flair. Pleased to meet you." I said, closing my eyes as my smile grew wider.  
>"Okay, sit down. Attendance, then home." Dr. Stein said, taking a long puff of his cigarette and blowing it out lazily. We all sat, and Dr. Stein took attendance. School ended, and everyone headed home. Well. Everyone <em>else <em>did. I still had to see Shinigami-sama to secure a new place to live.

Walking one way through the corridors while everyone else was walking the other way to get to the main entrance to go home felt weird. Some of the students gave me weird glances, like saying _'seriously, what's thick chick doin?' _I sighed, but kept going, avoiding people as best I could.  
>Eventually, I made it to the door leading to the Guillotine Hallway, and stepped through, closing the door behind me. Walking under all these guillotines seemed so much more nerve-wracking when I was on my own... Eventually I got to where Shinigami-sama was stood, in the bit called the 'Death Room'.<br>"Shinigami-sama" I said, making my presence known. He spun round to face me and began to bounce about.  
>"Yo, yo, yo, Ebony-chan~" He drawled in his very comical voice. I'd upgraded from -san, to -chan now. Heh, I felt proud. I bowed my head and smiled widely at him.<br>"Good evening."  
>"Have you come to see what's happening with your accommodation~?" he said, seemingly happy. He was still bouncing. I chuckled and nodded. We began to talk about housing from then on.<p>

I left Shinigami-sama feeling happy that I'd just acquired a new place to live. He'd handed over a set of keys to me, and told me where the apartment I was going to live in was located.  
>The sun had nearly set, so I hurried along the darkening streets to the apartment complex I was going to be living in. I didn't like the night so much. Stuff happened at night. Bad stuff. Especially back where I used to live. The night was vicious back there. Truly.<br>Crickets chirped their songs into the darkening night, and a few owls hooted. Death City was pretty creepy when the sun wasn't at its full. As I hurried along, darkness crept in slowly. As it did, my pace kept increasing.  
>Eventually, I turned a corner and the apartment complex came into view. I sighed in relief, and hurried on inside. The inside was large, with marble flooring, and soft cream walls. The stairs leading up to the first floor of apartments was Georgian styled, a slight twist to it as it crept up, with highly decorated hand rails. The steps where made of the same marble like material as the floor, and the railings looked like they might have been bronze, although I was pretty sure they were just iron that had been painted. There were decorations dotted about the place, including rather expensive looking vases, and plants here and there ranging from large, floor to ceiling leafed bamboo, to small, potted Hydrangea, and Calla Lilly. I looked around in a daze. It looked more like the inside of a foreign hotel than the reception of an apartment complex. And it looked <em>expensive<em>...  
>I was going to live here? Really? I glanced around. On the wall to the right of me, there was a row of boxes which looked like they could have been shoe lockers. On closer inspection, I realized they were in fact, post boxes, labelled with the different apartment numbers. Huh... Cute. As I glanced around, I found a reception desk. It was made of polished spruce, which had a curve to until it got to the large slab of the same material the floor was made of lying on top to use as the counter. I stood and coughed, to try and make my presence known.<br>A young woman popped her head from around the corner and peered at me. I nodded to her, and she beamed at me, trotting from around the corner to the desk. "Yes, how may I help you?" She chimed.  
>"Um, I'm Ebony Flair. Shinigami-sama said that this is where my apartment is supposed to be but..." I said, trailing off as I thought about it. Why would I be in such an expensive place? The woman's smile brightened. I honestly didn't think it could.<br>"Of course! We were told to keep the apartment free for you. Follow me, I'll take you there." She said, almost skipping around the counter and beckoning me to follow her up the stairs. I followed, and she led me up until the top floor. She took me to the end of the corridor, stopping in front of a door that looked like polished white oak. She turned to me. "Do you have the room key with you?" I nodded, bringing out the key from my pocket. She smiled. "This is your room, number 410." She beamed. I smiled back at her, and she bowed. "If there's anything troubling you, please do not hesitate to ask me." She said, before heading off down the corridor.  
>"Huh..." Was all I said, before turning to the door, with its gold coloured numbers stuck near the top. Shrugging, I put the key in the lock, turned it, opened the door, and then stepped into my new apartment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Black*Star's POV<strong>

I feel ashamed, yet I don't. What the hell? I got beat by a girl in front of all my slaves, a new girl, no less, and she didn't even land a punch on me, let alone one of her explosions. Yet, I don't feel defeated. Is it because of what she said? I have no idea. But, as Soul would put it, she's a _cool _girl. She's good. Crazy, but calm. I can't wait to fight her again. Even if it's just for training, I'm itching to see how far we can go. How long we can go on before we start getting injured. She is worthy of my Godly friendship. I, the great Black*Star, have accepted her. And, from the looks of things, Tsubaki feels the same. Although, when she started crying, I felt kind of strange. I had no idea what to do. I wanted to shout as loud as I could, _DO NOT CRY IN FRONT OF THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! MY GODLY FACE WILL MAKE THINGS BETTER! _But for some reason, I felt like it wasn't the place. That has never happened. BUT! I still can't wait for our next fight.

_This time, I will win!_

* * *

><p><strong>Death The Kid's POV<strong>

This new girl. She confuses me. She is so unsymmetrical, yet she is. Perhaps it could be to do with her soul. She baffles me. I assume my Father knew of her problem, yet found it a good aspect, which is why he allowed her to enrol here. She cried about it, calling it disgusting, and thought that we all hated her for it. I just told her the truth. We all have aspects we dislike about ourselves. And no one hated her for it. We were, of course, just shocked. Although I said it with the intention of making her feel better, somehow, my words, Black*Star's and then Soul's made her cry all the more. She is a baffling woman, but I would like to see how she develops. I have already accepted her as a person, and wish to accept her as a friend. All the others have accepted her, and I have no complaints about her. Liz and Patty seem to like her too. Including Maka. That's always a good sign, in my opinion.

_And then there were eight..._

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV<strong>

I think I've gone crazy. I've only just met her, and I'm already thinking of her. Schools only just ended, yet she won't leave my mind. Every conversation held, every word spoken, it's like it's all on replay, running through my mind like a broken record. Her smile, her hair, her eyes... It's like they've been burned into my eyes, because they're the only things I seem to see. The way she walks, the way she talks, her expressions, her sudden changes... Her every action fascinates me, yet confuses me at the same time. I want to see her. I want to talk to her. Why? Why has she invaded my mind? Why has she managed to push herself into my head, and refuse to leave? It's like an addiction. But that's stupid, since I've only just met her. Yet, it's true. This is the only way I can describe this feeling.

_I'm addicted to her..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of the third chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it (: Also, I don't know how you will feel about Ebony and her 'twin', so could you help me by reviewing and telling me? Thanks (: And, yea, I wasn't trying to be lazy with the last three POV's, but I seriously had no idea what to write : I mean, I tried writing a big one for Soul, as usual, but it didn't work, cause I couldn't think of anything, and then I tried just carrying on Ebony's, but that just didn't sit right with me, so I thought, hell, why not include other people's POV's? So I did :D**

**Whadda ya think? :D Anyways, hope you enjoyed it (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!**

**Seriously, I give you all permission to shoot me. Although I don't recommend it, cause then the next chapter will never come out XD**

**Anyways, I really have no excuses, but I can tell you what I have been doing instead of writing this? Well, I was drawing. A picture of Ebony, actually, cause I had a block :/ And then today, I went to a festival :D Tramlines, in the town I live in. Big music thing, although I never actually got to see anyone performing, since we always missed them :/ But I'm going again tomorrow, to see Pixie Lott and Olly Murs! Excited much? :L But anyways, these are no excuses, as I shoul have had this up the day after I uploaded chapter four, and I am seriously sorry :(**

**BUT, Chapter out now, panic over, hopefully. Now I just need to think of the next chapter orz...**

**AND, thank you, _Xkarz _**and _SwirlyStar _for your reviews again :) Seriously, I don't deserve to have your kind words T_T****

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Not my best work, but... Yea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Ebony's POV**

Well. This apartment was unnecessarily big for just one person. Three bedrooms, bathroom/ shower room (With rain shower head and a huge Jacuzzi bath) a massive open plan living room/ kitchen, and a balcony. I mean, it was nice, don't get me wrong, but... Big. Expensive looking, too. There were decorations everywhere, potted plants, picture frames, paintings, mirrors... There was even a large, black grand piano in one corner. I played, but not much. There were floor to ceiling windows on the far wall of the apartment, looking out over Death City.  
>After walking around the apartment, exploring the different rooms, I returned to the living section and looked out of these windows. The sun had set, but the moon had yet to rise. Twilight period. I sighed. I glanced up. Are there any curtains? Oh, there are... But... How do I pull them out?<br>They're not curtains, but blinds...  
>I glanced around, and on the glass coffee table sat in the middle of a large cream corner sofa, two cream loveseats, and a large, 42" LCD TV, there was a remote. I looked back at the blinds. Anything I could pull to make them come out? Nope. I glanced back at the remote. I walked over to it, walking down the two steps to get to the living room furnishings, and picked the remote up. Above one of the many, many buttons, there read the word BLINDS.<br>I shrugged, and then pushed the button. The blinds pulled together. Huh. I'd have fun with that.  
>I put the remote down and crashed onto the sofa. Whoa, this was one comfortable sofa! I took a deep breath, and then blew it out, letting my head slump back. I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut tight. I was getting a splitting headache.<br>I sighed. I really don't like the night. I pulled myself up, stepped over the two stairs, and then padded over the soft, cream carpet to the cold, black tiles that covered the floor of the kitchen. Stepping over to the large fridge, I opened it, expecting it to be empty, but to my surprise, it was full. Huh. Now this was unexpected. I shrugged, looking through the food and drinks.  
>Finding a small carton of milk, I took it out and took a swig, wiping my mouth afterwards and putting it back, closing the fridge. I sat back down on the sofa, and began to watch TV.<p>

After a while of watching TV, I got bored, and glanced at the silver clock hung on the wall to my right. 10:45... Alright, bed. I turned the TV off, then stood up, stretching, and headed over to one of the rooms after turning off all the lights. There was a large single bed, with a suede backboard, and many, many pillows stuck on top. I stripped my top and shorts off, took off the dagger band attached to my right leg, and slipped my bra off. I dug around in my bag and found an old T-Shirt. It was about five sized too big, and I used it as nightwear.  
>I slipped it on, pulled out a pair of flannel shorts from my bag and pulled them on, then walked over to the vanity desk and took my sun and moon out of my hair, placing them on the desk. I ran my hand through my hair, ruffling it slightly.<br>I walked out of the room with a toothbrush, toothpaste and facial wipe, and got ready in the ridiculously large bathroom. Once finished, I put the toothbrush and toothpaste into a cup and stuck it on the side next to the sink, and padded back to my room. Throwing all the pillows onto the floor, not really caring where they landed, I pulled the covers back and slid into bed. I arranged myself comfortably, and then switched off the lamp, plunging the room and myself into darkness. I sighed, and snuggled myself deeper into the covers, and felt myself drift slowly into slumber.

_It's dark. I don't like it...  
>Mama?<br>Where are you? I'm scared.  
>There are lots of loud noises and people screaming, it's scaring me...<br>Mama?  
>"<em>_**!**__" A blood curdling scream rang out. I flinched, covering my ears with my hands. Another loud bang.  
>A gun. I don't like them.<br>__**BANG!  
><strong>__I squeaked. The door burst open, revealing two men holding large guns.  
>No, three men.<br>I shivered in the corner I was sat in, my hands still covering my ears and tears rolling down my cold cheeks. They looked over at me and pointed their guns at me.  
>I sobbed.<br>They came closer, aiming the gun at my head. Why? I didn't do anything. This is all Papa's fault.  
>His entire fault.<br>They went to pull the trigger.  
>I screamed.<br>It got louder and louder, and I blacked out.  
>W-What...? Why... Why are all the men on the floor?<br>Ah...  
>AHHH...<br>__**AAAAHHHHHHH...  
><strong>__They... They're in pieces...  
>Something dripped from my face. I looked down. I was covered in blood. I held up my hands. What... They're... Guns...? No... Canons...? I... I did this? I... <em>_**I...**_

I flinched, waking up with a cold sweat. I gasped for air, shivering. Damn it. Again. How many times this week? I sat up, using the bottom of my night shirt to wipe my forehead. I sighed, and glanced at my clock. 06:53Am... The alarm would go off in about seven minutes anyways... Clicking the OFF button on my clock, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and put my face in my hands. Shower time... Grabbing new underwear and some clothes, with a face wipe, I padded to the bathroom. I had a shower, which was lovely, by the way. That rain shower head seriously helps loosen up muscles. I dried myself, got dressed, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then went back into my room. I dried my hair, put my sun and moon back in and smiled in the mirror.  
>"Good morning, Luna." I murmured. My reflection in the mirror smiled back at me, and gave a little wave. I put my hand back down, frowning at myself. What was I doing? I've never managed to talk to her before. I shook my head, and then walked into the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee, and put some bread into the toaster.<br>I'd switched the TV on, and sat on the counter, watching the news while waiting for my toast. After my toast had popped, I'd spread butter on, put it on a plate, and walked round the breakfast bar and sat and ate, still while watching the news. After finishing, I put the dishes and cup in the sink, opened the blinds, turned the TV off, grabbed my bag, and walked out of my apartment, locking the door as I did, and headed for the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV<strong>

Finally. School. I've never been so excited to actually go before. I suppose this time's different though. I have something to look forward to. It's stupid, but I've realized that I am seriously addicted to the new girl, Ebony Flair. It's so not cool, but hell, this kinda thing never is. I was even up before my alarm, and had to wake Maka up instead of the other way around. Getting ready felt like it took hours, but when I looked at the clock, I'd actually got ready way faster than usual. Not only that, but I couldn't get to school fast enough with my bike. Maka thought I was acting weird.  
>Not surprising. I really was. I tried to calm down and get myself cool again, so I slowed the pace down as we walked to class, casually lagging behind Maka, though I was itching to sprint through the corridors as fast as I could to get there. Stepping into the classroom, there were a bunch of people sat down in their seats. Stein wasn't there yet, so everyone was chatting. I glanced around the seats, and spied Ebony, around three rows up, resting her head in her hand and peering down at something on the desk. She moved her hand to flip something over. Ah. She was reading. I followed Maka as she made her way up the rows and slid next to her. Pulled away from her book, she glanced up at us and smiled.<br>"Good morning, Maka, Soul." She beamed. My heart nearly vacated the atmosphere.  
>"Good morning." Maka replied, smiling warmly at her.<br>"Yo." Was my simple reply. Gotta be cool. No matter how much I seriously wanna talk to her. Maka leant over the table slightly and peered at Ebony's book.  
>"What book is that?" She asked her, fully interested. Actually, I was too, but I didn't show it, cause that's not cool.<br>"Ah, this... I found it in the library this morning, since I got here too early." She said, smiling slightly as she glanced down at the book. "It's about Soul Resonance. It interests me, and I haven't really learnt about it, so I thought I'd do a little research." She said, smiling up at Maka, her cheeks turning a very pale shade of pink. I smiled. Cute. Too cute.

"EVERYONE! BE ASTOUNDED, AS YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Shouted a seriously annoying voice down by the door. Black*Star entered, a stupid grin on his face, followed by a slightly embarrassed Tsubaki. He glanced up at the three of us, and his grin got wider. "YAHOO!" He shouted as he sprinted up the rows and jumped onto the seat next to Ebony, giving her back a seriously hard slap. She flinched forward, a small gasp escaping her mouth as her breath left her. He didn't need to do it that hard!  
>"Good morning... Black*Star... Tsubaki..." She managed to say through ragged breaths. I scowled, and then quickly attempted to regain my cool.<br>"Good morning, Ebony-chan, really sorry about that..." She said apologetically, a pained smile spread on her face. She turned to me and Maka. "Good morning, Maka-chan, Soul-kun." She said brightly with a smile. I nodded to her.  
>"Good morning, Tsubaki" Maka said, beaming up at her friend.<br>"EBONY! Lets fight again!" Black*Star shouted, thrusting his thumb at himself. Ebony just smiled weakly.  
>"Um, I think you'd rather fight Luna. I'm sure she wants to fight you, too. So wait till she comes out, okay?" She said, trying to calm the headstrong assassin.<br>"Can you not talk to her?" Maka asked. Ebony turned her head to her and shook it.  
>"I've never been able to. I've always wondered if I could, so I tried a few times, but it's like she's asleep." She said, closing her eyes and frowning, leaning back. "Whenever she comes out, it's like I fall asleep, and then wake up when I resurface. Remembering what she did is kinda like remembering a dream you've had." She explained, opening her eyes and glancing around at the four of us. "It get's hazy in some parts, and others it's as clear as day. Like, yesterday, the fight. I can clearly remember that, but getting outside, or what happened in the classroom before it, it's hazy, so I can't really remember..." She said, frowning again. "So if Luna did something which made you uncomfortable, I apologize for her." She sighed, exasperated. Ah. So she can't remember dancing about with me then... That sucks.<br>There was loud maniacal giggling coming from the doorway. The five of us looked, but saw no one.  
>"Ahh, Kid, seriously..." An exasperated voice called out. "You aren't trash. Just, please, don't break down in the middle of the corridor..." We all sighed except for Ebony, who had no idea what was going on. She looked at us puzzled, then stood up.<br>"Um... That was Liz and Patty, right? Then... Kid's there, right?" She said, worried. She jumped over the table, since the four of them were blocking her way out from either side. She hurried down the steps, and stepped over to the door. Her expression changed from worried to completely shocked. She must have seen Kid on the floor freakin out. I smirked. "Um... Kid...?" I heard her ask, confusion dripping off her words.  
>"I'm trash! I can't remember if the portraits back at my mansion are perfectly straight! I don't deserve to live, I fail as a Shinigami"" He wailed, most likely on the floor, bawling his eyes out.<br>"Kid... You aren't trash..." She said, gently. "Listen... Everyone makes mistakes. No matter what, it's inevitable. But, that doesn't mean you should die..." She carried on. I frowned, and then smiled. This is Ebony... "And I think you'll make a great Shinigami. And, I'm sure those portraits are perfectly straight. You can always check once you get home, right?" She asked. I could hear the gentle smile which was on her face. Although I tried to listen to more of the conversation, the three next to me began to talk, so I couldn't hear anything. I growled to myself. I then sighed. This was so not cool.  
>When she re-entered the classroom, Kid was stood straight, pulling on his jacket, making himself symmetrical again. He smiled at Ebony.<br>"Thank you very much for your comforting words, Ebony. They really helped." He thanked. Ebony shook her head.  
>"So long as your back to normal." She beamed at him, and then skipped back to the four of us, placing a hand on the desk in front of where she sat, and lifted herself over into her seat. Kid, followed by Liz and Patty, sat themselves in the seats behind us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony's POV<strong>

Kid is... Well, he's... Um... Different? I knew he liked things to be symmetrical, but... I didn't realize it was that bad. At least, not until I saw him on the floor bawling his eyes out because he couldn't remember whether the portraits were straight or not. Luckily, I'd calmed him down, which Liz was extremely grateful for.

The day passed rather slowly, and by the time it was lunch, I'd been asked by a couple people if I would be their partner. I said I'd like to get to know them first, to see if I could put my trust in them, and they all happily agreed. I really wasn't all that used to the attention. It kinda freaked me out. But, it did feel nice to be wanted. I'd sat with Soul and Maka and everyone, and it was really fun. Although it was slightly embarrassing when Black*Star decided it was a good idea to jump on the table and scream something about how the food wasn't up to his Godly standards. Everyone groaned, and Tsubaki tried to calmly coax him down from atop the table. I was still slightly tense about the dream I'd had that morning, but I didn't really have time to mull over it, not with Black*Star being incredibly loud, and Kid's breakdowns. The atmosphere here felt great to be a part of. I don't think I've ever laughed as much as I did that day with everyone. To me, this school was a blessing. One that I hoped would last.

"What ya doin?" A deep, rich voice asked me from my right hand side. I glanced over to see Soul stood in his slouched position, hands in his pockets, looking at me through half lidded eyes. I turned back to the board I was looking at.  
>"Seeing whether there were any missions I could do on my own." I replied, scanning through the various pieces of paper. He nodded, glancing at the board.<br>"Why don't you find a partner?" He asked, not really looking at me. I twisted my lips.  
>"Lot's have asked, but... I don't know if I can trust them enough to be sure they won't let me be harmed. I mean, I'd protect them, no matter what. Throw myself in front of a bullet or blade for them, but..." I said, trailing off. Soul looked straight at me.<br>"I see." He said, gazing at me with that pair of Ruby's he called eyes. I glanced at him.  
>"I can clearly see how much you and Maka trust each other. I want a partnership like that." I said, a smile shadowing my lips. Soul's eyes widened.<br>"Do you have Soul Perception?" He asked, his full attention on me now. I chuckled, shaking my head.  
>"No, it's just really obvious." I smiled at him, and he deflated slightly, going back to his slouched position. "You know, you shouldn't slouch like that. It's not healthy for your back." I said, looking back at the board. He snorted.<br>"You sounded just like Maka then. She rubbing off on you?" He said, his shark-like teeth showing as he grinned. I just smirked. As I glanced over the mission options, one stuck out at me. I reached out and plucked it from the board, reading the details.  
>"Ahh... So this needs more than just one pair..." I breathed, my lips twisting in disdain. Soul peered over my shoulder, reading the mission details.<br>"Huh... I'll ask Maka and see if she wants to go on it." He said, shifting as I turned round to him.  
>"Really? Why?" I asked, uncertain of his intentions. He shrugged.<br>"Cause you wanna go on a mission. That's the one you picked, and you need others, so..." He said, trailing off. I stared blankly at him for a moment.  
>"Really?" I asked again. He nodded. I looked back down at the mission, then glanced back at Soul, and beamed at him. "Thanks so much!" I grinned, spinning back round to the board, putting the mission back, but marking it off. I skipped off, Soul following behind me as we went back to the classroom.<p>

The day ended rather abruptly, the last few lessons passing by in a daze. I was too excited about going on this mission to think about anything else. Maka agreed to going on it, saying she wanted to see how I fought without a Meister. I skipped all the way back to my apartment that night, on cloud nine. I even danced around my apartment, putting the music channel on the TV. I didn't even mind that there was a cat yowling outside on one of the roofs of another building. I slept so well that night. I'd also completely forgotten that dream I had.

_I couldn't wait until the next day... How wrong was I...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how did you like it? I don't think this is one of my best chapters : but I tried. I really did! It was so tough trying to think of what to put :/ I hope the dream came out okay to you guys :/ And, Xkarz, I do think it would be cool if Luna would talk to Ebony, or at least help her in some way, so, wait until later in the story. I may end up using that idea XD And again, thank you SwirlyStar! Seriously, I love you. You make my day every time with your wonderful words XD**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE ONLY

**To everyone who has been reading this story of mine, I am really sorry, but I'm going to put it onto hiatus for the moment. I realize there are only four chapters, but I just can't seem to think of anything to write for it. I have an idea, but I can't put it into words.**

**It's seriously frustrating :/ I mean, there's hardly anything happened, yet I can't seem to get my brain in gear to put any of the idea's in my head into words :/ It could possibly have something to do with my birthday coming up soon, and me finally turning 16, but I highly doubt that :/ It sucks really.**

**Is this what they call 'Writers Block'? Cause if it is, can they burn it? Cause I don't like it. It's irritating :/**

**But, I still want to thank _Xkarz _and _SwirlyStar _for your reviews, and _Xkarz _for your most recent review. Thank you for your encouraging words! I love you, really :) And when my brain finally decides to work, and I eventually get chapters written and posted, I really hope you'll continue to read it :)**

**Again, I am really sorry for my brains inability to produce something worthy for people to read. I will just go smash it against a wall or something. Hopefully that will make it work :/**

**~ASilentPerformance**


End file.
